Nothing into Something
by yurikassuki
Summary: Yuri felt that his life was nothing but a failed book that had yet been written. Victor felt that his life was nothing more than skating. After a faithful night that brought the two together they both start to help each other see that their lives weren't nothing, but that they were something more. First chapter is an intro basically, chapter two is better. Chapter three has smut.
1. Backstory (Intro)

It had been two days since Victor Nikiforov managed his way into Yuri's home and slowly taking over his life. One would think that it would be a dream come true for their idol to just pop up out of nowhere and start coaching them, but for Yuri it was a nightmare. Why, you ask? Well, there were a few things that made Yuri uncomfortable with the fact that Victor was there, and it all had to do with the fact that he's gay.

Yuri was as straight as a fucking circle, even if he didn't show it. Being gay in Japan was always frowned upon, so he hid his secret from nearly everyone. The only people who knew were close friends, like Phichit, and his parents who were surprisingly very supportive of him. A person may wonder why Yuri's sexuality had anything to do with Victor and him wanting to be his coach, but it certainly made things more difficult.

If someone were to walk into Yuri's room, they would see nothing but posters of Victor up on his walls, even one of them was taped to his ceiling. He has not only admired Victor for the longest of time, but he has had the biggest of crushes on him. Now, one would probably think that having your crush living with you would probably be a good thing, but to Yuri is was anything but that. He was afraid of his new coach finding out about his secrets, finding out about his feelings for him. The last thing that Yuri wanted was his idol to find him disgusting, so disgusting that he gives up on coaching and leaves him; leaves and forgets about him. Keeping his secret at bay was going to be a challenge. He trusted those who knew, it was he himself, and his self control, that he didn't trust.

The posters up on his wall used to be nothing more than decoration when he was younger, but when he hit puberty they turned into something a lot less innocent. He would look at them as he would pleasure himself at night, imagining that it was Victor's hands that were touching his body instead of his own. He would cry out Victor's name as he came into his hand. He would always feel guilty for using his idols image in such an obscene way, but that guilt didn't stop him from getting off to his posters or videos of him skating on a nightly basis. With that being said, imagine how Yuri felt when he saw Victor there in his family's hot spring, standing up proud, hot, and naked. Needless to say that Yuri used that image as fapping material that night. Hell, he popped a boner just standing there looking at the other man, but luckily his sweat pants hid it very well.

What made this so difficult was that Victor obviously has no shame or sense of personal space. He'll walk around half naked without worrying about it, and he was always getting way too close and personal with Yuri. He was sure that if he knew the truth that he would stop, but he didn't want to risk pushing him completely away, so he kept his mouth shut and hoped that he didn't show his true feelings by ways he has no control over.

It had been two days since Victor arrived in Japan to coach little Yuri Katsuki. He admits that he had no idea who he was until last year at the Grand Prix Final. He really felt for Yuri. He saw such potential and love from him, but he completely lacked the confidence that was needed to compete at his full ability. There was so much that he was capable of, and Victor wanted to somehow bring that confidence out of Yuri, but he didn't know how.

After the final there was a banquet for all of the skaters that competed, and it was at this banquet when Victor finally saw Yuri's confidence. He watched Yuri dance around drunk, trying to get his attention, and he had it, he had all of it. He couldn't take his eyes off of the drunk man that was rubbing up against him and pole dancing half naked. What really got him was what happened at the end of the night. Yuri was totally wasted with his tie cutely tied around his head. He was clinging on to Victor and gyrating his hips against him in front of at least fifty other people in the room without shame. He looked up at him, his brown eyes shining from the alcoholic haze he was under, his glasses smudged and tilted to the side. "You should come to Japan with me~ Come on! Be my coach Victor~" It was at that very moment when Victor believed he fell in love for the first time in his life, and it was with a drunk, depressed, Japanese man.

Victor wrote his number on Yuri's wrist before the night ended, wanting him to keep in touch so maybe one day he could fulfill Yuri's offer of being his coach. The day went on and he never got a call or text from the other man. When he happened to see Yuri at the airport that night he smiled at him and offered him a photo, trying to look professional around the media and his coach. He was going to take a picture, yes, but he was also going to ask the other man why he never called him. His heart was crushed when Yuri turned his back to him and left for his flight back to Detroit. Victor was sad and heartbroken, but he couldn't let that get to couldn't let a night spent with a drunk guy cloud up his mind and get in the way of the rest of his competitive season, even though he knew it would be impossible to forget those pleading eyes that looked up at him that faithful night.

Shortly after he had won his fifth consecutive World Championship it was time for him to finally go back to his apartment in St. Petersburg and relax, which was something he wasn't able to do for months. He thought he would catch up on some TV shows he enjoyed, but what he saw on his news station stopped him cold in his tracks. A video of a skater imitating him perfectly was starting to float around the internet and he just had to look it up and see who it was. His eyes widen and he covers his mouth in shock when he sees Yuri Katsuki, skating his routine with such love and passion. He noticed that he had packed on some weight since their night together and he didn't mind, he thought he looked even cuter now than before. Victor didn't care what he looked like or what exactly he was doing, all he knew was that he wanted to see Yuri again, wanted to be with him again, he needed hi. He took that video as Yuri calling out to hm once again, as Yuri wanting Victor to come and be his coach, as Yuri pleading for Victor to come to him. So ,he packed up his bags without a second thought and moved to Japan to be Yuri's new coach, and to hopefully start a new life with the drunk man he fell in love with just a few months ago.


	2. It's been two days

It's been two days since Victor arrived here at my families hot spring. We've finally gotten him and all of his things moved in. He brought so many damn boxes, so many, that we couldn't fit them all in his room, which lead to him going through all of his things to find what was worth keeping in his room with him. Aside from that he didn't do anything except soaking in the hot spring and eating katsudon until he passed out. As much as everyone else loved having someone famous in the hot spring to promote the business and increase class , Yuri was nothing more than annoyed at this point.

After finally getting everything settled in Victor's room- yes, even making his damn bed up- Yuri decided to go take a dip in the hot spring to help him wind down and relax. Last time he checked, Victor had left the house to go out to eat for the night. He thought he would use that to his advantage and enjoy some alone time away from everyone, especially his new coach. It isn't really that he has anything against him, he still had the biggest of crushes on him that crushes his soul every single day, it's that having Victor there made him uncomfortable. The more Yuri tries to show the other in some way shape or form that he doesn't like being close to him or being touched, it seemed like Victor would actually get even closer, he would touch him even more. He was sure that being close and touching was nothing special to Victor, but was something special to Yuri.

The steam from the spring instantly fogged up Yuri's glasses. He had lived there all his life and he kicked himself in the ass every time he would come out with his glasses on. He sighed and laid his robe and towel down on a table that was outside by the spring, gently placing his glasses on top. He had worn the robe outside, so he quickly got into the water before the cool air of late fall got the best of him. He sat in his usual spot; to the left of the little waterfall and across from the moss covered lion statue. He sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as the gentle heat of the water started to melt his worries away. Yuri was completely relaxed within minutes over being submerged in the warm water, so relaxed that he was getting ready to cross over into dream world. That is, until he heard something coming from behind him. He didn't flinch in the slightest. It was a local hot spring open to the public, so he was used to people coming in and out. He was at the very back anyway, so he should still be able to keep his peaceful privacy. He was starting to get lost in his peaceful thoughts again until a pair of hands were suddenly placed across his eyes. He gasped, his mouth dropping in a silent scream of shock and terror. He froze when he heard a familiar snicker come from behind him.

"Guess who~?" Like Yuri wouldn't know who's Russian accent that was behind him. It was the sexy voice he would hear in his dreams nearly every night how could he not know who it was. "Did I scare you?"

He finally took his hands off of Yuri's eyes and lowered himself into the warm water, sitting directly beside the blushing man. Well, Victor wouldn't be able to tell if he was blushing or if the warm water was making him red, and Yuri was grateful for that. Yuri looked over at him, only to see him smile, his perfect smile that could make anyone swoon over him, both men and women alike. "Well, did I?" He asked, giggling. "Did you what? Scare me? Uhh... Y-Yeah, a little. I uhh... I thought I was going to be alone." Victor giggled, fucking giggled again, and placed an arm around Yuri like it was the most natural thing to do in that situation. "Oh come on, don't be like that! Being alone isn't any fun at all-" Victor froze as Yuri jerked away from his arm as soon as it made contact with his skin. Yuri's eyes were wide with horror, he didn't mean to come off so cold. He glanced over to Victor and, even though he tried to hide it, he could see the hurt in his eyes. "V-Victor I-... I am so sorry I just... I don't know what came over me. I don't know why-"

"You don't like me being here, do you, Yuri?" He cut the other off, a small smile trying to make its way onto his face to try and cover up the pain he felt in his chest. It was the same pain he would feel every time Yuri would reject him. The same pain he had when he saw Yuri turn his back to him after their night at the banquet. He loved Yuri, he came here for him. He thought Yuri would want him there, thought he would be happy. He thought he might have feelings for him, too. He had high hopes, and now they were all crashing down on him.

Yuri shook his head at the other. "N-No, no! It isn't that Victor, really... Having you here is still like a dream. It's just... I don't know. I don't know how to explain it correctly." He was completely tongue tied. What was he supposed to do, just admit that he was afraid of getting an erection while simply being touched on the arm by the other man? That he was gay and had feelings for him and they made him uncomfortable? No, of course not, he could never reveal something so disgusting to Victor.

"Are you sure, Yuri? I came here for you, you know... But ever since I have gotten here you have pushed me away. Have I done something to upset you?" He went ahead and moved away from Yuri, moving to where he was sitting across from him instead of beside him. He looked at him for a moment, judging his expression. He knew something was off, he just couldn't figure out what it could possibly be. "... Is it because I called you a piggy?"

Yuri's head snapped up and he was about to deny it until he had an idea come to mind. This was his chance, this was a perfect lie. Well, it wasn't really all a lie. Being called that by his idol really did hurt him, but that wasn't what was making him act so horribly towards Victor. "... H-How did you know?" Victor smiled softly across from the other man. "I'm sorry, I never meant for those words to hurt you so much Yuri. Here... Stand up for me for a second, I want to show you something." Yuri's eyes widen and his heart started pounding in his chest. "Umm... Wh-What for?" Victor sighed and cocked his pretty little head to the side. "Come on~ at least try to trust me! I want to show you something, just trust me. How can I coach my pupil properly if he can't even trust me?" Victor's smile faded into a frown, playfully pouting at the man in front of him.

Yuri knew that if he wouldn't do this that he would have more explaining to do and probably have to come up with even more lies, which is something he has never been good at. He took a deep breath and he pushed himself up out of the water, standing in front of his coach. The water came up to his upper thigh unfortunately, so he was currently on full display to the other. He just prayed to God that he didn't get hard, that was the last thing he needed, but with the cool air hitting his body he didn't believe that would be a huge problem. He took in another deep breath, sucking in the gut he had gotten from months of eating junk food and sitting around depressed.

"Yuri~ don't do that. Don't suck it in, let it out, let it all out." Victor was looking up at him with a soft, accepting smile, hoping that it would somehow relax Yuri, and it did. He let out his breath as he looked down and saw such beautiful, sparkling eyes, and that beautifully perfect smile that always seemed to bless him in his dreams. "Good." Victor moved in, kneeling in front of the other. Yuri started to panic immediately and Victor shushed him in anticipation. "Calm down and trust me, Yuri." He brought his hands up and gently placed them on his thighs. Yuri didn't like his thighs, and he had to turn his head away when the other placed his hands on them. Even when he was fit and toned his legs were nothing more than fat with some muscle hidden somewhere, but to Victor his thighs were something else. They were beautiful, just like the rest of him. "Don't look away from your body, Yuri. There is nothing to be ashamed of." He gave the sides of his thighs a good squeeze, causing Yuri to look down at the other. "So big... So strong and powerful. What would a skater be without his legs, right?" He slowly trailed his hands up to his hips, his thumbs brushing over the stretch marks that were left there as a reminder of Yuri's eating disorder and how weak he was. Victor could tell by the look on Yuri's face that he hated his marks, that they were nothing more than scars left there to haunt him for the rest of his life, but to Victor they were something else, they were battle wounds. They showed the struggles that Yuri has had to face, they showed how strong the other truly was. "These marks... They're true beauty marks." Yuri scoffed. "Yeah right, maybe they would be if they were on a woman... N-Not on me. They're so ugly... Please stop looking at them." Not only did he refuse to listen, he started to trace the silver-red marks that decorated his skin with his fingers. "No, Yuri. They are beautiful on you. These marks show how strong you really are, and nothing is more beautiful than strength and surviving." He starts to move his hands again and he goes up to his tummy, giving it a gentle rub, causing Yuri to swallow hard. Yuri hated his stomach, especially now that he had gained weight back. It was nothing more of a reminder of how weak he really was. He had worked so hard to become fit, to be skinny, only to gain it back after losing all that weight. To Victor though, Yuri's chubby belly was something else. He thought it was adorable. If he thought that Yuri could win gold with the extra pudge he would ask him to never lose it. "This here, this is a sign that you've had good days and bad days, and that's okay. This is okay. I wouldn't want you to work so hard to get rid of it if I didn't know it would be hard on your skating career."

Yuri finally looked down at the other just in time to see him stand up in front of him. He placed his hands on the sides of Yuri's face, thumbs gently rubbing over his rosey warm cheeks, looking down into his dark chocolate eyes. Yuri looked up at him, his body completely frozen still, his mouth parted just slightly, letting out a shaky breath. "I want you to listen to me Yuri, and listen well, and I want you to remember this... You are perfect just the way you are. This face right here, this mind, this body... You are truly beautiful, Yuri." There was an obvious sparkle in Yuri's eyes as he said that and Victor wanted to see that same sparkle even more. "Do you want to know why I called you 'little piggy?'"Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away from the other, that sparkle fading as quickly as it appeared. "... B-Because I look like a pig and eat like one too, or, at least that's what I believe." Victor chuckled and tilted Yuri's face up so that he was looking up at him again. "No, don't think like that anymore, because I happen to think little piggies are adorably cute, Yuri. Little pigs are my favorite animal after Makachin... When I saw that video of you and noticed your weight all I could think about is how cute you are and how I wanted to come and pinch these adorable~ cheeks! You're my little piggy, Yuri, and you're absolutely perfect like this. Unfortunately, we can't have you skating like this, but understand the only reason I want you losing the weight is so you can skate the way I know you can. I know you can do it. I know you can win gold." Victor smiled softly and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry if you didn't like this, I just wanted to show you how beautiful you really are."

He trailed off and let go of Yuri, but he didn't step away. There was so much more that he wanted to do with the other, so much more he wanted to tell him, but he didn't want to scare Yuri off again. Yuri had similar thoughts as he locked eyes with the other. He imagined Victor kissing his lips instead on his head. He imagined that those hands would have touched him more. Yuri wanted Victor to reach back and grab at his fat ass, to pull him close to his body and start shoving his tongue down his throat as they would kiss for the first time. All of a sudden Yuri's eyes lose that sparkle again and they widened in pure terror. He could feel it, he could feel his erection brushing against his thigh. Victor noticed the change and his smile faded. "Yuri? What's wrong? Did I say something-" He was cut off by the splashing of water. Yuri had turned his back and he was quickly making his way out of the water. That pain was starting to hit Victor again and it was showing on his face- not that Yuri could see it. Yuri wouldn't turn around at all to look at the other, he was terrified that the other would see his erection and be repulsed. Victor was only being nice, right? Yuri shouldn't have gotten hard at that but he did, and he had to do everything in his power to keep it hidden. He put his glasses on and started tying his robe. "Hey, wait! Don't leave, Yuri..." There was obvious desperation in his voice, but Yuri was an oblivious idiot. "I just remembered that I had to do laundry for my mom or she'll kill me!" He glanced back at Victor. "Sorry!" He quickly turned back around and he was gone in a flash. Victor didn't believe him at all. He had tried pouring his heart out to Yuri, only to be left alone yet again. He dropped himself into the water, trying to think about other things he could do to win Yuri over.

Yuri ran from the hot spring and straight to his room, slamming his door behind him. He placed a hand on his chest and caught his breath. His heart was racing, not from the running, but from what happened. He had never been told such things before about his body, not even from his mom, and Victor was so sincere. The thoughts of his words and his hands on his body came flooding back and it made his heart skip a beat. He had never felt like this before. All of a sudden he noticed his face felt damp. He reached up and wiped a tear away. He was crying, crying because of what Victor had said, because of what he had made him feel. He felt something new, something special, something that Victor could only give him. He covered his eyes with his hands and he slid his back down the door, crying. When he got to the floor he pulled his knees to his chest and cried into them, his erection no longer an issue to him. All these emotions he was feeling, it was overwhelming. He didn't know how to handle them. He was crying but he didn't really understand why. He started to think about Victor's words again, they were so soft and gentle as he spoke. Yuri thought that he was nothing, that his body was ugly and ruined, that nobody would want him. But Victor, and his words, it made him feel something new. His words and his touch made him feel wanted, made him feel beautiful, things that Yuri would have never thought about himself before. He felt something else, something strange that was cramping in his chest,but he didn't know what it was. Then, he heard Victor's voice on the other side of the door and his widen. "Come on Yuri, let's have a slumber party~ it'll be fun!" Yuri was speechless, he couldn't speak. Victor sighed and took his silence as a new form of rejection from Yuri. He placed a hand on his door, pressing his lips together in frustration. "I'm sorry, Yuri... Goodnight, my little piggy." He went down the hall and to his own room. He laid down in bed and cuddled up with Makachin, tears slowly leaking out as he slowly started falling asleep. Yuri was crying as well, harder than before, maybe even harder than he had ever cried before. He finally knew what it was that he was feeling and it hurt. It hurt more than any fall he had ever taken out on the ice or any hit that he would take from a bully as a kid.

"Ya lyublyu tebya, Yuri," Victor mumbled, finally crying himself into a deep sleep.

"... Ai shiteru, Victor," Yuri whispered to himself, hearing his new found feelings out loud.

It had only been two days since Victor moved in, and they were both in love with each other, but both too oblivious and scared to see the truth.

[Ya lyublyu tebya- "I love you" in Russian.]

[Ai shiteru- Very formal way of saying "I love you" in Japanese.]


	3. What is Reality? (R18)

Victor was laying peacefully in his bed. Well, not peacefully. He had a pretty rough couple days and tonight was the cherry on top of a shit sundae. He had gotten rejected more times by Yuri Katsuki than anyone else combined. Now that he thought about it he had never really gotten rejected before, he only rejected others, but that came with the whole Olympic and World Champion titles. Tonight Victor did something that he hadn't really done during his whole adulthood... He cried himself to sleep. He cried himself into a deep sleep and was sleeping pretty soundly until he felt Maccachin get up, causing him to stir awake. His eyes were blurry, puffy, and sore from crying because he just wasn't used to it. "Macca? Boy, where are you-" He saw the dog walk over to the now open door, his tail wagging at the man that was now standing in the doorway.

"Yuri?" Victor sat up in bed, making sure he wasn't seeing things. "What are you doing here?" Yuri didn't say anything. He started to walk over to the bed, looking at the surprised man in front of him. He gently pressed on his shoulder when he approached, giving the silent command for Victor to lay down on the bed. Victor never thought of himself to be the submissive type, but Yuri proved him wrong. He would happily submit himself if that meant that he pleased his prince. Yuri climbed on the bed and over Victor, thighs straddling his hips and arms on either side of his head. Victor looked up at the man above him. "Y-Yuri?" His voice was barely audible, just over a whisper. There was no need for him to speak at a normal tone. Yuri had lowered his face close to his, so close that he could feel his breath against his slightly parted lips. "Why?" He asked again, his breath hitching as he sees a small smirk appear on the others face. Yuri dipped his head down and started to attack the pale skin of his neck, sucking on it just hard enough to leave his mark. Victor laid there, in shock over what was happening. He was in shock that the man who had rejected him time and time again is now in his room, on top of his bed, and kissing his neck. "Y-Yuri, please..." Victor tried to plead with him. He wanted to look at him, he wanted to talk to him, he wanted to kiss him, wanted to love him. He didn't want this, he wanted to cherish Yuri.

He brought his hands up and pushed on Yuri's shoulders, pushing him up so he could look at him. He then pushed him over so that Victor could change their positions, Yuri now pinned under him. Victor looked down at the other and saw that Yuri was different, there was no sign of emotion on his face or anything. He was blank. He reached up and ran and hand through his hair. "My sweet Yuri, why are you doing this? Why won't you talk to me?" He watched him, looking for a reaction, response, anything. "D-Did I do something to hurt you? Is this because I called you piggy? I told you it wasn't supposed to be me- wait, what are you doing?!" Yuri finally had an expression on his face. He was smirking again, his hand having trailed down Victor's body and to his crotch, his hand moving against his clothed member. "Yuri damnit, why are you doing this?" Yuri reached up with his free hand and yanked his head down to his, licking at his lips before finally speaking. "Fuck me, Victor. Bed me over..." He gave his cock a good squeeze, eliciting a moan from the blushing man above him. "... and fuck me." Victor couldn't think clearly anymore, all of his reason had flew out of the room. He decided to play along with Yuri's little game. He started to grind down into the others hand with a smirk of his own. "If it's a good fuck you want, then a good fuck I shall give you." He leans in and whispers into his ear. "Gonna fuck my boy so good~" Yuri's hips jerked up hard in response. "But first, my little Yuri will have to do something for me~ get down on the floor, on your knees like a good boy." Yuri nods and removes his hand, moving off the bed and getting onto the floor. Victor shifts and sits on the edge of the bed, looking down at Yuri. He reached out and cupped his chin, his thumb brushing over Yuri's soft, slightly parted lips. "Show me how bad you want me, Yurichka." He then reached down and took out his half hard erection, stroking it a couple times, letting out a soft whimper in response. "Come show daddy how much you want him." Even Victor was shocked by his own actions and words. Normally he would never say something so inappropriate to a person he loved, but Yuri has really lit something inside of him that he didn't even know existed. Yuri was looking at Victor, his eyes begging him for something. His face is read, his lips are red and parted, and his eyes are full of nothing but lust and want. It was like he was in a daze, but Victor himself felt that he as in a daze too. Neither one of them were acting like themselves but he wasn't going to stop this. He didn't know if he would ever get another chance like this.

Yuri brought his head in and placed his hands on his outer thighs, using them for support. He slipped his tongue out and ran his tongue up the underside of his cock, feeling it twitch in response. Yuri probably didn't know this but Victor had never had someone touch him like this before. Sure he had some from nights, but those were private nights that usually involved him and the new expensive sex toy he ordered that had arrived in the mail after weeks of anticipation. Since this was all new to Victor it didn't take much to make him lose almost all of control and thought process. His mouth dropped and he moaned out, feeling his cock twitch as it was being touched by something nice and foreign. Yuri licked all the way to the tip, slurping off the cloudy bead off pre-cum that had gathered at his tip. He licked at his lips, stroking Victor's cock in his hand. "Mmm~ your cock is so big daddy~ it's going to feel so good up my tight little ass, isn't it?" Yuri gave him an innocent smile before going back down and taking the head into his mouth, giving it a long, hard suck and coming off with a 'pop.' "Yuri baby... If only you knew what you're doing to me right now... wanna fuck you so badly. Come on, hurry up and make daddy feel good~" Yuri smiled before taking all of Victor into his mouth, causing him to cry out in sweet pleasure. There was no way Yuri was as innocent as Victor thought. He was already making him close with his deep throttling. He reached down and dug his hands into his hair, watching him gagging and bobbing his head on his cock. "Yes baby boy, Yuri... I-I'm close, so... ahhh!" He cried out, completely exploding in Yuri's mouth after he started playing with his tender sack (which turned out to be his sweet spot).

Right as Victor came he cried out Yuri's name loudly, then all of a sudden everything seemed to come crashing down. He opens his eyes to a dark room. A dark room, and a dog licking the sweat off of his face. He pet Maccachin before he set up in bed, noticing the soaking wet feeling that he now had in his boxers. The dog jumped off the bed and ran to the door. He looked up to see who was there and felt a serious vibe of de ja vu come over him. "Umm... Victor? Are you okay?" He came in, gently closing the door behind him and patting Macca on the head. "Ah, Yuri. Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Yuri gave him a small smile and walked over to his side of the bed. "You uh... I heard you scream my name. I thought something happened." Victor's eyes widen in terror. "O-Oh. That? I uhh... I dreamed that you won gold and that I was so happy I screamed your name! I'm sorry it actually happened, I didn't mean to worry you~." He gave Yuri a small smile and reached his arms out to give him a hug. Yuri giggled and hugged him back. Well, I'm glad you had a good dream. And Victor... next time, let's have that sleep over you mentioned. Tonight just wasn't a good night." He gives him another smile before walking away from him, stopping at the door. "Goodnight, Victor." Victor was in shock at his offer and wouldn't think twice about accepting it. "Yes of course! We'll have so much fun Yuri!" He smiles happily and waves at the other man leaving the room. "Goodnight, my little piggy." Yuri blushed and gave him a small smile before closing the door and going back to bed. Victor laid back down in bed. He took off his soiled boxers and cuddled back up with Maccachin. Even though having the dream didn't become a reality, he was pretty happy with how in turned out in the end. Reality was pretty good too at times, as long as he had his little piggy everything would be fine.


End file.
